<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're Not as Bad as You Portray Yourself to be by Cthuwu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22608589">You're Not as Bad as You Portray Yourself to be</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cthuwu/pseuds/Cthuwu'>Cthuwu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Background Relationships, Chara &amp; Frisk (Undertale) are Siblings, Chara (Undertale) Has Their Own Body, Chara (Undertale) Redemption, Chara learns that the world isn't so bad, Chara-centric, F/F, F/M, Flowey is also learning to not be an asshole, Houseplant Flowey (Undertale), M/M, Narrator Chara (Undertale), Nice Chara (Undertale), No More Resets (Undertale), Nonbinary Chara (Undertale), Nonbinary Frisk (Undertale), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person, Parent Sans (Undertale), Parent Toriel (Undertale), THIS IS A HAPPY FIC, happy endings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:00:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22608589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cthuwu/pseuds/Cthuwu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After getting half of Frisk's soul, Chara is revived from their eternal slumber. The go to live on the surfaces, where Frisk teaches them that perhaps not everyone is as bad as Chara thought and maybe the world is a happy place.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Chara &amp; Flowey &amp; Frisk (Undertale), Chara &amp; Flowey (Undertale), Chara &amp; Frisk (Undertale), Chara (Undertale) &amp; Everyone, Frisk (Undertale) &amp; Everyone, Mettaton/Papyrus (Undertale), Sans/Toriel (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Rise Up From Your Grave</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I really wanted to write a redemption fic for Chara cuz i'm a sucker for redemption arcs. Also I really do believe that Chara isn't that bad of a person, they're just misunderstood.</p><p>There will be ships later in this because I'm me and I want to put my ships is this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was glorious, really. How Frisk, the seventh fallen child, had saved everyone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I was impressed. After seeing the previous six children fall down here, make it to the King, and seeing their soul get taken by him. I really thought that Frisk would have the same fate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frisk was a special case, though. They held a soul of determination. No wonder they came out victorious and became the hero to all monster kind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hilarious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A human, with the same soul trait that I once had, saving everyone? Pathetic. That determination could have been used so much better. Frisk could have destroyed the underground. They could have shown monster kind how horrid humans really were!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But that's just not how Frisk was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No matter how much I tried to coerce them to harm them, they wouldn't. I don't understand. Humans are vile creatures with selfish desires. They would murder anything in their path if it meant they survived.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So why wasn't Frisk the same?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why was Frisk so kind?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I don't understand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>----------------</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Weeks have passed since Frisk broke the barrier. Weeks have passed since I last had company.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frisk even came back and took Asri- Flowey with them, despite his protests. They were really determined to save everyone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even if it was a cynical, sociopathic flower with the memories of a young prince.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I miss him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was my only company.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>----------------</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I couldn't stop laughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Imagine my surprise when Frisk came all the way back down to the underground just so they could save me. It was absolutely hilarious!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hilariously </span>
  <b>PATHETIC</b>
  <span>!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y-you- You want to save </span>
  <b>ME</b>
  <span>?!" I yelled out between laughs. "Oh Frisk! You are way to kind for your own good. I'm so surprised your kindness hasn't gotten you killed yet!" It technically had. Many times.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm serious, Chara." Frisk said calmly, their gaze not moving away from me. "I said I would save everyone. That includes you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And how do you plan on doing that? I'm </span>
  <b>DEAD</b>, Frisk. My soul has been gone for a long time. I don't have one anymore thanks to Asriel."
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frisk didn't answer. They just looked down. Good, they're giving up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wake up, Frisk! You can't save everyone! It's impossible." I laughed again. "And even if you were able to save me? I could destroy your happy ending in an instant! Ever will be slaughtered by my hand and you'll have to watch! Both humans and monsters will perish!" Oh it just seemed so perfect. The mixture of blood and dust… it almost made me want to be saved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You wouldn't actually do that." Frisk said softly. It was almost if they were unsure. Hah!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And how do you know? I spent the entire time trying to guide you to murder everyone. Who's to say I wouldn't actually kill once given the chance?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're not actually bad. You just have a lot of built up hatred. You're not actually murderous, you only act that way because it's your only form of coping."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What? That was definitely NOT the case. I know exactly what I want! And I want them all gone! Dusted!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"W-what? No! I want them dead! Don't you understand?! Y-you-! What do you know about me anyways?!" I roared. How dare they assume they know me. They know nothing!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's ok, Chara. I can help you. I can show you how great the world is. How great everyone is. Please, let me help you." Frisk gave a small smile and a hopeful look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ugh. I hate it. I hate that look. It was dumb. And was definitely not convincing me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fine." Dang it. "We just have one problem: I'm dead. Do you have some way to bring me back? Hmm? Surely you have a plan right? Oh, maybe you can use your determination." I was mocking them a bit here. They wouldn't have a way to bring me back. It wasn't possible. Even with their determination.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I watched as Frisk pondered for a bit. It seemed to me that they were stumped. Good. They should see that they can't bring me back. That this was all just a waste of ti-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll give you half my soul!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I stared at them. They stared back at me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can't be serious." I said."You have got to be kidding me, right?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They continued to stare at me with that stupid determined look. That one where you know they are not backing down on their idea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were not kidding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What am I even supposed to say here? This kid was going to give up half their soul just so I could live. I don't even know if that would work!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I saw a red glow appear. Frisk had summoned their soul. I watched as they actually ripped it in half. It must have been painful, since they flinched when they did it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They handed on half out to me with an expectant look. I stared at it. I wasn't going to take this. There was no way I would take it. Frisk doesn't know what they're doing. I am not going to take this dang soul just so some kid can be satisfied!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I took the soul.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And soon felt the ground beneath my feet.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. What a Surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Frisk calls to gather a meeting at their house. Chara meets all of Frisk's friends/family and reunites with the people they once called family. Everyone is thrilled.</p><p>Well, almost everyone.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been forever since I last saw sunlight.</p><p> </p><p>Frisk and I had made the tedious journey all the way through the underground to get out. It took a long time. I can't even feel my legs anymore.</p><p> </p><p>The second we had made it out of that dreaded mountain, the sun immediately hit my face. My eyes were blinded and suddenly I had a headache.</p><p> </p><p>"Augh!" I screamed. "My eyes are burning! Frisk!" Frisk stood in front of me and blocked out the sun.</p><p> </p><p>"Better?" They asked. I nodded. They smiled. "I have to make a phone call. It'll be quick, I promise. Then we can head home."</p><p> </p><p>Thank god. I didn't want to be out here any longer.</p><p> </p><p>I sat down to rest my legs as Frisk made said phone call. I didn't know who they were talking to. The voice on the other end was too quiet. I suppose sitting on the ground made it harder to since the phone was a bit far away.</p><p> </p><p>They mentioned something about 'gathering everyone for a quick meeting.' I can only suppose that meant all their friends. I smiled.</p><p> </p><p>Frisk said bye to the person on the other end and then spoke, "We're going home now. I told mom that I was bringing someone, but I didn't mention your name. She's going to call everyone to meet them at the house." I looked up at them and they were smiling.</p><p> </p><p>I smiled back. "That's very nice, Frisk. Why don't we go there now?"</p><p> </p><p>Frisk beamed. They took my hand and hoisted me up. We were off the second I was on my feet. They spoke about how much it would be a surprise for everyone to see me again.</p><p> </p><p>My smile grew. Everyone would be in one place.</p><p> </p><p>Perfect. That makes my job easier.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>----------------</b>
</p><p> </p><p>We arrived at Frisk's house pretty quickly. Apparently it wasn't too far from Mt. Ebott. In fact, I could see it in the distance.</p><p> </p><p>It was a nice house. Two story with a nice purple paint job. There was a fence behind it, which i can only assume that meant that there was a backyard. </p><p> </p><p>As we approached the door, I could hear a variety of different voices chatting about. Mostly about 'I wonder what the surprise is that Frisk has.'</p><p> </p><p>I stood behind Frisk as they knocked on the door. The chatting soon stopped instead of a loud voice that said, "I THINK THE HUMAN HAS RETURNED!"</p><p> </p><p>The door opened, and there stood Toriel.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello, my child! I am so glad that you are back." She crouched down to give Frisk a hug. "You were out for so long, I was starting to get worried. You're not hurt, are you?" Frisk shook their head and gave a smile.</p><p> </p><p>"I called everyone as you've asked. Although, Mettaton was too busy to come. I hope that isn't a problem." Toriel continued. Frisk shook their head again.</p><p> </p><p>"It's fine, mom!" They said in a happy tone.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, punk!" A female voice boomed from inside. "You said you had a surprise. Well, spill it! I can't take all this anticipation!"</p><p> </p><p>"NYEH HEH! YES HUMAN, PLEASE SHOW US! THE GREAT PAPYRUS. CANNOT WAIT ANY LONGER!" I flinched at the loud voice. It hurt my ears.</p><p> </p><p>"F-Frisk, please show us before Undyne b-breaks something." A nervous voice spoke.</p><p> </p><p>"Undyne, please don't break anything." Said a deep voice, full of concern. I knew whose voice that was. It was too familiar. I could hear Undyne groan.</p><p> </p><p>"Is Sans awake?" Frisk asked. My attention shifted back to them. Ugh. Sans. I hated him. His stupid jokes are so dang annoying. Having to suffer through them as I followed Frisk was horrible. On top of that, he was way too knowledgeable for his own good. I could tell he could see me following Frisk. He knew my intentions. And boy, did he rub in the fact that I could not act upon those intentions.I don't think Frisk picked up on his mockery of me, but i sure did. It was so infuriating.</p><p> </p><p>I would want nothing more but to take his bones apart piece by piece. Or to kill all of his friends and watch him suffer. Perhaps that would be more fun.</p><p> </p><p>Apparently someone had woken Sans up, because I could hear his tired groans.</p><p> </p><p>"He's up now, Frisk." Toriel says. "Now, what is it that you have to show us."</p><p> </p><p>"Can you please move back a bit mom so I can step into the house?" Frisk asked politely. Toriel obliges and steps back. Frisk steps into the house and pulls me along. Soon I could see everyone. All of Frisk's friends. The monsters they called family.</p><p> </p><p>Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, Toriel, and Asgore.</p><p> </p><p>And boy, did they all seem shocked.</p><p> </p><p>For starters, both Toriel and Asgore engulfed me into a hug as they cried.</p><p> </p><p>"Chara! Y-You- You're-!" Toriel couldn't finish her sentence.</p><p> </p><p>"We missed you so much, Chara." Asgore choked out. They hugged me tighter. It was getting hard to breathe.</p><p> </p><p>"H-How did you manage to bring them back?" Alphys stuttered out, looking absolutely bewildered.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah! That's amazing! I can't remember the last time I've seen Asgore this happy!" Undyne beamed.</p><p> </p><p>"NYEH HEH! I DID NOT KNOW THE SURPRISE WOULD BE ANOTHER HUMAN! SANS! THIS IS AMAZING, ISN'T IT! HIS AND HER MAJESTY SEEM SO HAPPY TO SEE THEM TOO!" Why did Papyrus have to be so dang loud?! My ears are ringing. I grumbled as Toriel and Asgore finally let me go.</p><p> </p><p>I looked over at Sans, who hasn't said a word this whole time. He stared back at me with a dull expression. I smiled at him. I knew he didn't like the fact that I was alive. That meant all his worst nightmares could come true.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey kid." Sans spoke slowly. "What are they doing here." My smile grew. I could feel how scared he was.</p><p> </p><p>I scanned the crowd in front of me. I could kill them all now. I could carry out what i sought to do for a long time. And I can do it now. All I need is a knife. And there should be one in the kitchen. </p><p> </p><p>Oh, this was all so perfect! They will all perish right here! I can't contain all my excitement!</p><p> </p><p>I felt a grip around my wrist. It wasn't strong enough to hurt, but it was strong enough to keep me in place. I looked at the hand and then up to the face it belonged to. Frisk. Of course it was Frisk.</p><p> </p><p>"I brought them back." Frisk spoke. "I said I would save everyone,and that meant Chara too." I looked up at Sans, whose eyes were shooting daggers in my direction.</p><p> </p><p>"ok, kid." He seemed to finally relax. He walked up to Frisk and ruffled their hair. "you're too nice for your own good, you know." Frisk giggled.</p><p> </p><p>I grumbled to myself. I guess I wasn't murdering everyone today.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>----------------</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Soon everyone had left. They had all told me that they looked forward to spending time with me and getting to know me. Well, everyone but Sans. He teleported away as soon as he saw others leaving.</p><p> </p><p>It made me laugh. These people really thought I would be their friend.</p><p> </p><p>Now it was just me, Frisk, Toriel.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll go set up a mattress for you to sleep on, dear. Tomorrow we can go out and get you a proper bed." Toriel gave one of her motherly smiles. "Frisk, you wouldn't mind lending some clothes for them to wear, would you? I think you two would be the same size." Frisk nodded, and then dragged me to their room.</p><p> </p><p>They closed the door behind them and finally let go of my wrist. As they went to dig around in their closet, I took a good look at their room. It was filled with drawings hung all around the walls. They were all drawings of their friends and family. There was their bed in the corner with a desk right next to it. The desk had a lamp, a notebook with pencils and markers, and a flower hunched over in a flower pot on it.</p><p> </p><p>I approached the flower slowly. Was this…?</p><p> </p><p>"Well look who it is!" The flower spoke up suddenly. I can now see it's face; his face. Asriel. Or, better known now, Flowey.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello Asriel. I see you've been confined to a lowly pot." I gave out a tiny laugh at his pathetic state. "Tell me, what's it like being a houseplants?"</p><p> </p><p>"Shut up! And don't call me that!" He roared. I laughed louder. "That doesn't matter right now! What matters is that you're alive now, Chara! We can finally rid this world of all these insufferable pests!" </p><p> </p><p>We could. He was right. But Flowey was forgetting that he would be killed too. Oh, poor, naive little Asriel. I grinned at him and watched him shrink back a little.</p><p> </p><p>"We're still a team after all, right, Chara? What's with the scary look?" My grin grew wider and wider.</p><p> </p><p>And then a shirt was thrown at my face. "Frisk!" I shouted, throwing it off.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't do that! You're not going to hurt Flowey, or anyone!" Their face was stern. I grumbled. What a buzz kill.</p><p> </p><p>Frisk walked over with a pair of pants. "I found some pjs for you. They should fit." They handed me the pants. I picked up the shirt and went to the closet to change.</p><p> </p><p>"Stupid, stupid Frisk…" I grumbled to myself, putting on the pjs. "They think they can stop me! Oh, how wrong they are. I'm going to tear everyone in this world into tiny, tiny shreds. They'll see." I laughed quietly to myself before heading out.</p><p> </p><p>I stopped in my tracks when I saw Sans there, speaking to Frisk. What was he doing here? I thought he had gone home. I didn't want to announce my presence yet, so I stood in the background to hear the conversation.</p><p> </p><p>"listen, kid, you can't keep bringing psychopaths into the house. the flower was one thing, but this kid is another. they're actually able to get ahold of a weapon." Sans frantically spoke. I cleared my throat, and both of them looked over to me. Frisk ran up to me and grabbed my wrist. They dragged me over closer to Sans.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm going to watch them, Sans. I'm going to help them be better! I know they can!" Frisk was really determined to 'prove' I was good.</p><p> </p><p>"how are they even alive?! tori said they died years ago!"</p><p> </p><p>"I gave them half my soul."</p><p> </p><p>Sans looked over at me, then summoned my soul out from my body. He could clearly see the half that Frisk had given me. The skeleton gave an exasperated sigh.</p><p> </p><p>"fine, kid. I'll let you work your magic and try to change them. but you better keep watch of them. i'm <b>dead</b> serious about this." I inwardly groaned. That joke wasn't even funny, considering I'm not dead anymore. He glared over at me. "the second they harm anyone, i'm taking matters into my own hands." With that, he exited Frisk's room.</p><p> </p><p>Frisk sighed. "He's just worried that you're going to murder everyone."</p><p> </p><p>"Who's to say he's wrong?" I shrugged. Frisk glared at me.</p><p> </p><p>"You're not. You're not bad. And you aren't a murderer. You just need help." I rolled my eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Still believe I need help, huh?"</p><p> </p><p>"You do. People just don't become violent overnight, Chara. It's all because of something hurting them inside." They gave me a sorrowful look. "And I can tell you're hurting."</p><p> </p><p>I looked down. There they go again, thinking they know me. I gritted my teeth. They don't know anything.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>----------------</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Toriel set up a mattress for me next to Frisk's bed. She also provided two pillows and a warm blanket.</p><p> </p><p>"Sleep well, my child." She gave me a kiss on the head, like she used to in the past. my face scrunched up as I recalled the memories. She kissed Frisk goodnight too and headed to bed.</p><p> </p><p>I collapsed on my bed and stared at the ceiling. Flowey was already fast asleep; I could hear him snoring from the desk. I closed my eyes, think to myself for a bit. </p><p> </p><p>'Frisk seems really keen on helping me. It's funny.'</p><p> </p><p>I looked up at Frisk's bed. They were fast asleep too, their back turned towards me.</p><p> </p><p>'Perhaps I should let them have their fun. Let them believe that they really are helping. I'll play along and be nice. And once I have everyone's trust, I stab them all in the back. Literally.'</p><p> </p><p>I smiled as I drifted off to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>This was the perfect plan.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter is a bit more lengthy then the first one. I'm probably going to try to keep future chapters around this long.</p><p>Chara seems pretty murdery in this, but we're just starting out so don't worry! They'll tone it down soon. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Going Out Shopping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The family goes out shopping to get Chara some living essentials.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I woke up to the sun shining in my eyes.  I quickly shielded my eyes with my arm, grumbling to myself. How inconsiderate of Frisk to leave them open. I got up from my mattress and shut the blinds. 'Good riddance, sunlight!' I thought, smirking. Now without that, I had time to take in my surroundings. The room was empty aside from myself. Even Flowey was gone. I assumed Frisk took him down with them when they woke up.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>I exited the bedroom, descended down the stairs, and entered the living room. Still empty, but I heard voices from the kitchen. That must be where everyone was. I entered the kitchen and, sure enough, there they were. Flowey was at the kitchen window, Toriel at the oven, and Frisk on the table with… Sans.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's he doing here?" I said loudly, pointing at Sans. Everyone looked at me, finally realizing I was up.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, good morning, Chara! Sit at the table, the pie will be done soon!" Toriel spoke, and the turned back towards the oven.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>I took a seat at the table, eyes not moving from Sans. "Get out of my house." I said as I sat down. Sans laughed.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"your house? you've been here for not even a day. I've been living here for… hmmm…. about a year? I think I should be telling you to get out." Sans received a glare from Toriel for that comment and a light punch on the arm from Frisk.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Be nice!" Frisk said. Sans shrugged.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why is he here, Frisk?" I shouted out, anger building. I was not about to allow this pile of trash live in my house without an explanation.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"you didn't tell them?" Sans turned to Frisk, raising his 'eyebrow.'</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tell me what? Spill it, you weak sack of bones!"</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"i'm uh dating your mom."</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <b>What?</b>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"You…. You are doing </span>
  <b>WHAT</b>
  <span> now?!" I just heard him wrong, right? "No no. No no no. This is a joke. This is all a big prank! Right Frisk?" I looked at Frisk expectantly. Surely I was right. It was a prank. This wasn't real.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ahaha." Frisk laughed nervously. "No they are dating. Sans has been living wit us pretty much since we left the Underground."</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>I couldn't believe this. The world was spinning. This was reality. I hated it so much. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're telling me Sans is my dad now?!" I yelled, slamming my hands down on the table.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"I mean, well, uh, tori and i aren't married, so technically, uh, no but…" Sans shrank back in his chair, a blue blush spreading across his face.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>I am not going to accept this. I don't want Sans to be my dad! I leaned across the table and grabbed Frisk by the shoulders. "How could you do this to me, Frisk?!" I yelled, shaking them. "HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN?!"</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Chara! Stop that!" Toriel said with a stern voice. I did what she asked, sinking back into my chair and crossing my arms. I am not happy with this. "I know it is hard knowing that you have a new father." She came up  and patted my shoulder. "But you will just have to adapt to this. Can you do that for me, my child?" I let out a displeased groan. If anything, this gives me one more reason to murder Sans.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>I looked over at Flowey. Did he know about this relationship? I left my chair to briefly ask him.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey Asriel- I mean Flowey." I whispered. Flowey flinched away from me, probably because he didn't hear me approach. "Were you aware about the relationship between mom and Sans?"</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Flowey groaned. "Don't remind me of that. Sometimes I'm unfortunate enough to be left in their presence when they get all lovey-dovey and affectionate." My face scrunched up in disgust; I did not want to think of that. "But hey," Flowey continued, giving a sinister smile, "we could end that. We can come up with a genius plan to separate them. If we get Toriel to break up with Sans, then we could bask in Sans' suffering! The trash bag might even die from heartbreak!" Flowey cackled to himself as I thought. Not a bad idea, but I wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of coming up with something good. I'm not about to allow him to assist me in my plans either. I don't trust him to follow through anymore.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Time for breakfast!" I heard Toriel say cheerfully. I left the window and went back to my chair. In front of me was a butterscotch cinnamon pie. The aroma of the pie smelt so good; I forgot how good these pies were. I picked up my fork and started eating.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <b>----------------</b>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>After we finished eating, Toriel sent Frisk and I up to Frisk's room to get dressed.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think we're going shopping today. To buy you your own clothes and bed. Maybe some other things if you convince mom or Sans enough." Frisk explained as they searched through their closet.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't call Sans dad?" I asked. Not that I wanted them to, but I was curious.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sometimes I do. But I know you're used to calling Asgore dad, so I don't want you to be confused. Or uncomfortable." They came up to me and handed me some jean pants and a shirt with pink stripes. "Will this be ok?" I nodded. I took the clothes and got dressed in the closet. When I came out, Frisk was out of their pjs and now wearing some overalls and a long sleeved shirt.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where is dad- or, Asgore now I guess- anyways? Where is he living?" I asked as I put on some socks and sneakers.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"He lives in the next town over. I could ask mom if we could visit him sometime."</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>I nodded. I suppose it would be nice to see him again.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>We finished getting dressed then headed down to the living room, where Toriel and Sans were waiting.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you two ready?" Toriel asked with a smile.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Frisk and I nodded. She went to grab her purse and her keys. While she was occupied, Sans came up and whispered to me, "don't try anything funny, kid. I got an eyesocket on ya." He then turned to Frisk. "I'm counting on you to keep them under control." Frisk nodded, and I felt them grab my hand.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Toriel had gathered her things, and we all got into the car and were off to the store.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <b>----------------</b>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>We stopped at a small apparel shop first. I looked in awe at the variety of styles of apparel that I was greeted with upon entering. I can't remember the last time I've been in a clothing store.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Frisk immediately started dragging me around, picking up different items and asking if I liked it. I couldn't even reply because they would find something new immediately. "What do you think of this shirt? Oh! What about this one? How about-"</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"hey kiddo." Sans interrupted. We both looked over at him. He was holding in some laughter. Toriel, who was next to him, was too. They were holding hands. Ew. "I'm sure chara appreciates your enthusiasm in helping," I didn't. It was annoying. "but why don't you let them pick out their own stuff?"</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh. Right! Sorry, Chara. I got excited." Frisk gave me an apologetic smile.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's fine I guess." I shrugged. I started scanning the different clothing racks. I walked to one with a red shirt with a floral pattern. I hung it over my arm, then picked up some brown jeans. Added it to the pile.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>I went around, gathering clothing items that seemed appealing to me. I gathered up some pants, shorts, shirts, dresses, jackets, and skirts. I took a quick trip to the isle with shoes and picked out two pairs of sneakers and a pair of small brown boots. When I was finished, Toriel looked over the clothing, probably to see if they were appropriate or not. We paid and went back to the car.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"alright, kiddos, next up is the furniture store." Sans announced as he got in the passenger seat. Off we went.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <b>----------------</b>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Frisk started dragging me around once again the second we entered the furniture store. I groaned as they pulled me over to a small bed with a padded backboard. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look, it even has little drawers on the bottom!" Frisk pointed out. I bent down and opened the drawers. They provided a decent amount of room in then. Standing back up, I examined the bed. It was nice looking; simple and small, but efficient.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mom, I found one that I want!" I yelled out. Toriel and Sans approached, looking at the little bed.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, I think this will be good. I will let the staff know we'll get this one." Toriel left to find a worker.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"I hope tori finds someone quick." Sans commented. "We </span>
  <b>bedder</b>
  <span> get home soon; it's getting late and I'm sure the flower misses us." I groaned, face palming. Sans chuckled. "Oh, lighten up, kid. That wasn't a </span>
  <b>sheet</b>
  <span> joke. Uh, don't tell your mother I said that." I perked up at that. Oh, I'm sure I could get him in so much trouble for practically swearing.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Give us chocolate before bed and our lips are sealed." I smirked. Not the greatest deal I can make, but it's a start. I looked over at Frisk, prepared to hear them disagree.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yep!" They said, to my surprise. "Chocolate, and your secret is safe with us." Huh, I didn't expect that.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Sans laughed nervously, looking at the ground. Toriel walked over to us at that point, seemingly finished with speaking to a salesperson.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"The bed should arrive in a week's time." She explained. "So until then, you'll have to sleep on the mattress. I hope you don't mind, my child." She gave a small, apologetic smile.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nah, I don't." I said with a shrug. It was a better option than the floor or the couch.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"alright, time to go home then." Sans stated with a wink.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>We loaded into the car and drove home.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <b>----------------</b>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"How are you liking life again?" Frisk asks as we sat down on their bed. We had just finished dinner and it was about time to go to bed. Flowey was already fast asleep on the desk.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's nice. It's still weird getting used to everyone. Especially the whole thing with… mom and Sans." I don't think I'll ever get used to that. I don't even want to think of that dumb comedian as my dad.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Frisk nodded understandingly. "I know it's weird for you, but you'll get over it eventually. You'll soon realize how perfect they are for each other! Plus, Sans is really nice once he warms up to you."</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah right. Chances of Sans warming up to me are probably lower than zero. He knows of my intentions, or at least has an idea of them. Pls, as if I want him to be nice to me! I don't need him to. I don't need anyone to! Frisk is really wasting their time doing it, and so will everyone else.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>I shrugged and looked to the ground. The room was silent for a bit, the only noise was Flowey's small sores.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. My head shot up and Frisk said, "Come in!" It was Sans. I glared at him.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"alright, you two troublemakers, I'm holding up my end of the bargain. here are your chocolate bars." My eyes lit up as he took his hand out of his pocket revealing two chocolate bars.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Frisk and I ran to claim them. I immediately ripped open the wrapper and took a bite. "Aw-thum!" I said as I chewed. Frisk was taking more time to unwrap their bar.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks, Sans. You're the best!" Frisk beamed. Sans shrugged, the teleported away.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>We finished up our chocolate bars, then laid down on our beds. Frisk fell asleep rather quickly. I laid awaiting, thinking.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>I already had Frisk and Toriel's trust. Which is good; that was a start to my plan. It was a slow start, but a smooth one nonetheless. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>I gave a quiet laugh, closed my eyes, and soon drifted to sleep.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i got to writing some Soriel here :)</p><p>And boy is Chara not happy about it</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>